Raven's Secret
by Avalons' Wish
Summary: Disclaimer:DOESNT OWN TEEN TITANS. Raven has something on her mind and tells Robin. Raven may seem OOC but i havent seen the shows so...
1. Chapter 1

"Oh! Friend Raven would you like to join us in a game of videos? It is most joyous!" Starfire said happily over the sounds of the game.

Beastboy and Cyborg were in a middle of a game and seemed to enjoy Starfires happy cheering. She looked around the common area, looking for one in particular. Her eyes scanned the whole area, but she couldn't find him. He must have left before she got here; she took slow steps to the kitchen to make her some tea.

"Friend Raven, is something troubling you?" She jumped at her voice, and turned to face her. She was standing near the stove and had a concerned look on her face.

"It's nothing Star, just got some… things on my mind." Her hand came to her stomach under her cloak and she sighed.

"Do you wish to talk about it?" Raven smiled at her but shook her head.

"It's nothing important… just… I can't decide what book to read next." She gave her a fake smile to assure her she was alright.

Starfire nodded and seemed to think it over before she smiled and walked back to the couch. She shook her head and went back to her tea. Her mug was already on the counter so she took the kettle out of the cabinets. She placed it on the stove and poured some water in it, she waited silently for it to be ready. Once it whistled she turned the stove off and poured it into her mug.

"Friend Cyborg is victorious!" she heard Starfire call, and Beastboy complaining.

"Dude! You cheated; you know I deserved to win!"

"Don't get jealous 'cuz you're no match for my skills!" She heard the door open and the familiar sound of his footsteps echoed into the room, there seemed to be a moment of silence before Starfire smiled and broke it.

"Friend Robin, you should join us in a game!" she flew to him and dragged him to the couch by his arm. His masked eyes wandered over to her and seemed to narrow at her, her body tensed and she quickly walked out of the room.

"Raven!" she ignored him and continued to her room. She heard the door open behind her and heard someone trying to catch up to her. She nearly made it to her room until a hand on her shoulder made her stop. "Tell me what's wrong Raven."

"It's none of your concern Robin."

"You've been ignoring me for the past two months Raven." His hand tightened on her shoulder a bit.

"It's nothing."

"I don't have anything to say to you."

"What do you mean?"

"Was it something I did? Or said?"

"Yes and no."

"So I did something to upset you?"

She felt her throat close on her for a moment; her eyes got watery but she didn't let a tear fall. She wasn't going to cry especially in front of him, she felt his hand loosen on her shoulder.

"Can you tell me what I did so I can make it better?" she shook her head.

"You can't make it better."

"And why is that?"

"You can't undo what's been done." She shrugged his hand off and walked the rest of the way to her room.

The door closed silently behind her, she turned and made sure it was locked. She walked to her bed and sat on it, looking around her room she sighed. She placed her head in her hands and let out a frustrated sigh. She looked over to her dresser where her mirror rested on top, she walked over to it and held up to herself and entered her mind.

She landed softly on the ground and looked around; none of her emotions were around. She pulled her hood up and walked down one of the paths in front of her.

"Raven!" Happy called out to her. She turned and faced her, a giant smile covered Happy's face. Happy grabbed her arm and dragged around a corner to where her other emotions were in a huddle whispering among themselves.

"What are you guys doing?" Raven asked curiously. The whispering stopped and all eyes turned to her.

"Just talking and stuff." Bravery replied. She noticed some of her other emotions shift uncomfortably, she narrowed her eyes at them.

"What are you guys talking about?"

Wisdom cleared her throat before speaking, "We think you should tell him." Raven stood there shocked for a moment before she shook her head and turned around.

"I'm not going to tell him."

"I think you really should tell him, he's going to find out you know." Love replied. She turned and narrowed her eyes at Love.

"This is your fault you know." Love stared at her and shook her head.

"It was your decision." Love shot back.

"Your right… it was my fault, I should have been more careful. I think I should go now." Raven turned and walked down the path she came from. Once she reached the spot she had come from, she teleported herself back into her room. She carefully placed her mirror back on her dresser.

She looked at her clock that sat on her nightstand; it read fifteen minutes past ten. Her stomach growled and reminded her she hadn't eaten anything at all except her tea. She was too tired to teleport herself to the kitchen so she decided to walk there.

Raven stood on the roof, with an apple in her hand, staring out into the ocean. She took a bite and took a quick glance up at the twinkling stars above. So many thoughts ran through her head it was getting hard for her to think; she knew she had to tell Robin, but she was scared. She didn't even know if she wanted to go through with it. Her hand went to her flat stomach and she smiled a bit before she shook her head and clutched her cloak to her body. She was to lost in her thought that she didn't hear the rooftop door open.

"Couldn't sleep huh?" Robin's voice echoed into the night.

"Not really, what about you? Why are you still up?"

"I'm not that tired, I was working on a case I guess I lost track of time." He shrugged slightly and stood next to her.

"Hmm that figures."

A comfortable silence crept between and mixed into with the night, she had almost forgotten he was there until he spoke up again.

"Can you tell me what I did; I promise I will try to fix it." She sighed and shook her head. "Please?"

She turned away from him and looked around; she took deep breaths to steady her pounding heart. He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist; she sighed and took a deep breath.

"I don't know how to tell you." She said truthfully. He tightened his grip a bit.

"Just try," he coaxed.

She listened as the waves crashed against the shore, and tried to steady her thoughts. The shining moon above them provided enough light for them to see around them.

"Well…"

"You see…"

"Umm…"

"How do you put it…?"

"It's like this…"

"Don't freak out please."

"But…"

"Umm… I…"

"Think… I'm…. umm…"

"Rae, you know you can tell me anything." She nodded and took a deep breath. She could hear the blood pounding in her ears.

"Well…"

"Umm..."

"Rae…"

"Robin, I'm pregnant…"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Flashback 2 and a half months ago**_

_Raven sat silently on the couch reading one of her favorite books; she did her best to ignore all the noises around her. The smell of Starfires cooking, Cyborg and Beastboy constant comments, and Robin's pulsating music made the day seem normal in the tower. She glanced up from her book and looked around, her amethyst eyes landing on the one person who made her heart flutter. She watched as Starfire flew over to him and dragged him in the kitchen to show him what she made. The look on his face when she held up a spoon full of her food to his face was almost enough to get her to laugh. Raven turned to Cyborg and nudged him in the ribs and motioned towards Robin with her eyes. Cyborg turned his attention towards the direction Raven was motioning towards to and smirked._

"_Hey Star, we were just about to go get pizza, you comin'?" Starfires eyes lit up and she dropped the spoon in the large bowl._

"_Oh yes! I would like to join you!" Raven noticed the thankful glare Robin gave cyborg; Cyborg pointed in her direction and Robin smiled. _

"_You guys can go on without me, I would like to stay here." She walked out of the main room and headed to her own room. She was halfway down the hallway when she heard the T-Car driving away in the distance._

_Once she reached her room, she locked her door and unclipped her cloak letting it fall on the floor. She slipped out of her boots and kicked them towards her open closet. She grabbed her cloak that had pooled around her feet and tossed it to her bed where it landed in a small blue pile. She reached behind her neck and started unzipping her leotard. She had only unzipped it halfway down her back when she heard a knock at her door, she tensed and turned around._

"_Hey, Raven, I was wondering if you would like to talk." _

"_Can't right now, kind of busy." She reached behind her back and grabbed the zipper, pulling it up as fast as she can._

"_Doing what?" she rolled her eyes and cursed under her breath as she felt her zipper get stuck on the fabric of her leotard._

"_None of your business Robin." There was silence on the other side of the door and she figured he must have left already; she shrugged and sat on her bed still fumbling with the annoying zipper. _

"_But I'm bored!" he whined. She groaned at his child-like behavior and rubbed the bridge of her nose with her free hand._

"_Well go do something…"_

_There was some strange noises outside of her room and the sound of her door unlocking, before she could stop it, Robin was inside her room._

"_Robin!" he took a step in and looked around her room._

"_What?"_

"_Get out! I'm changing!"_

"_And?" she gave a frustrated sigh and motioned towards her door for him to leave. He carelessly walked over to her bed and sat down next to her. _

"_Need help getting out of that?" she glared daggers at him and he simply smirked at her. She sighed and turned her back to him forgetting her zipper was still down._

_She felt his fingers lightly brush the back of her skin and she couldn't help shiver at his touch. "Robin, don't." she bit her tongue to keep from moaning out as his fingers traced different patterns on her exposed flesh. Her eyes widened as she felt his fingers rise up her body to where her bra was. He shifted his body so he was sitting behind her; he casually wrapped his arms around her slim waist and pulled her close to him. She froze as she felt his warm breath on the back of her neck. 'Don't do this..' her mind screamed at her; she felt her leotard slide off her shoulders and heat spread throughout her body as his lips brushed against her skin._

"_R-robin…"_

_Shifting his body so he was sitting next to her and continued kissing up her neck straight to her lips; she didn't hesitate in responding when he made contact with his lips. Another wave of heat ran through her body as they hungrily kissed each other. She felt her body getting pushed back and then felt the soft mattress touch her skin; it wasn't too long when lust finally took over and lost her self-control._

_The sunlight streamed into her dark room and rested on her eyelids; there was strong arms wrapped around her slim waist and warmth spread throughout her body. After a few seconds of collecting her thoughts, realization slammed into her full force and she remembered what she had done. She untangled herself from his grip and sat up, bringing her bed sheets with her, she looked at Robin who was still sound asleep and shivered. Glancing at the clock on her bedside table, she saw it read ten minutes 'til twelve, her brows knitting in confusion as she listened for any noises outside of her room. In the faint distance she could hear Cyborg and Beastboy's morning argument and Starfire trying to make peace between them. _

"_Raven?"_

_She heard him stir next to her and her body tensed at his sudden awakening. He sat up, scooting next to her and held her hand within his own, she stared blankly at her door and he seemed to get the message. He stood up and grabbed his clothes that were littered around the foot of her bed; taking his time on putting his hero outfit back on he sent one final look in her direction before walking out of her room. She watched silently as he left out of her room, her heart still pounding in her chest, the air in there was still held some tension but she ignored it._

"_What have I done." She muttered to herself as she dragged herself out of her bed, walking to her closet silently. _

_Grabbing some of her clothes that hung in her closet, she quickly pulled it on and ran her delicate fingers through her messy violet hair. She stretched her sore back and walked to her door and quietly walked out, making sure her cloak was covering her body, and she walked into the main room. The noise in the room quieted down as she walked in, ignoring the questioning stares they gave her, she walked straight past them to the kitchen._

_Once she had her tea, she walked out of the room and walked towards the door leading to the roof. Upon reaching the door she felt another presence in the staircase, rather than going to see who it is, she turned around and quickened her pace to her room._

_The walls rushed by her as she ran to her room, her power covering the top of her cup to keep it from falling out over the side, her room not that far from where she was. Opening her door with her powers, she stumbled into her room and came to a slow pace and calmed her racing heart. Placing her tea on her dresser near where she was standing, she clenched her hands into fists to try and stop them from shaking. She fell to her knees and rubbed her temples, a major headache was forming and she definitely didn't want to deal with it right now._

"_This just isn't my day, now is it?" She grumbled to herself. _

_There was a knock at her door and she froze, training her eyes on the door she waited for any response of the person on the other side._

"_Raven?" Starfires voice had a hint of concern and hopefulness._

"_What is it star?" the head ache seemed to disappear and she pulled herself slowly to her feet. Standing on shaky legs, she tested her legs and walked the few steps to her door. Opening the door slowly she saw Starfire standing there looking down the hallway, waiting for her to open the door. "Uh… Star?"_

"_Oh! Raven, I was wondering if you would like to join me in a trip to the mall of shopping." She noticed the eagerness in her voice and felt sympathy for her. She had always turned her down but now she needed an excuse to get out of the tower, she would do anything for some space._

"_Sure."_

"_Glorious! This is wonderful! We shall go right now and visit the many shops there!"_

_Raven winced at the cheerful tone in Starfires voice as she jumped up and down with her hands clasped in front of her. Pulling her hood up over her head she followed Starfire down the hallway towards the front door of the tower. _

"_Raven what shop would you like to visit first?"_

"_The bookstore, maybe?"_

_Starfire nodded her head excitedly and ran a hand through her long hair then returning it to her side. Raven can feel the happiness bouncing off Starfire and it felt like it was slowly absorbing into her skin because she found herself smiling slightly._


	3. Chapter 3

There was tension in the air as Raven waited for Robin to say something. Even though the sound of waves crashing on the shore, and the breeze blowing around them both, Ravens ears rang from the unbearable silence. She tugged at Robin's arms and tried to pull free but his grip tightened and kept her where she was.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't think it was important…"

"Not important? Of course it's important! You should have told me."

"Robin…" her voice wavered a bit as his hand slowly went to her still flat stomach.

"Rae, I'm happy. I'm happy for you, I'm happy for the baby, and I'm happy for us." She smiled and placed a hand over his. "I can't wait to have this baby."

"Do you want to tell the others in the morning?" she asked carefully after a moment's silence.

"You think we should? Or should we wait a bit?"

"We should tell them soon because I don't know how much longer I'll go before I actually start showing."

"Ok we'll tell them in the morning for sure."

They walked silently back inside and headed to their own separate rooms, Raven gave a quick smile to Robin before she entered her room and shut the door silently behind her. She undid her cloak and dropped it to the floor and walked to her bed, she sat on it and rubbed her stomach gently. Using her powers, she felt her baby growing slowly inside of her, it was a strange feeling but she liked it all the same.

She pulled her covers around her and laid down on her bed, she stared up at the ceiling and let her thoughts swim around her head. Her eyes fluttered close and she fell into a dreamless sleep.

xXx

The sun poured into her dark room and she opened her eyes slowly, trying to adjust to the brightness of the light. She rubbed her eyes and glanced at her alarm clock that sat on her bedside table. It read 9:30.

She sat up and rubbed her head; her head was throbbing and she was getting that daily morning sickness again. She pulled her covers off herself and made her way to her private bathroom to clean herself up.

Ten minutes later she stepped out of her bathroom and grabbed her cloak that was still in a small heap in the middle of her room. She tied it back on and walked out of her room. Unlocking her door she stepped out into the cold hallway and made her way to the common room to see if anyone was awake already.

Once the doors slid open she noticed Starfire was on the couch flipping through different channels on the TV, and Cyborg was making breakfast, but Beastboy was around so that meant he was probably still asleep.

"Morning Rae, want any breakfast? Or tea maybe?" Cyborg asked as he flipped an egg onto an empty plate that he was holding.

"Tea please, and maybe some waffles?" Cyborg smiled and grabbed the tea kettle that was in a cupboard.

"Sure comin' right up Rae."

She walked over to the couch Starfire was sitting on and sat down near her, she picked up the book she left behind and started reading it. Her stomach growled as she smelled the waffles being cooked.

The doors slid open and Beastboy walked in yawning and rubbing his eyes, "Dudes what's for breakfast?"

"Waffles!" she heard cyborg say from the kitchen.

"Is it soy waffles at least?"

"Eww no BB, that stuff is gross."

"Dude! It's not gross!"

And thus the morning argument started between them. Raven rolled her eyes and got up slowly, she walked over to the kitchen and grabbed her plate that was sitting on the counter top.

She sat at the kitchen table and started eating the waffles on her plate; using her powers she grabbed her tea off the stove and brought it over to herself. Just as she was taking another bite from her waffles, the doors slid and Robin walked in.

No one paid attention to him as he strode past everybody to the table where she was sitting.

"Morning." He said as he pulled a chair closest to me and sat down. She nodded her head in greeting and continued eating. "Ready to tell them?" he asked.

"Sure, let me just finish." She took another forkful of waffles and slowly put it in her mouth. After finishes the mouthful she pushed her plate away and nodded for him to say something.

"Guys, Raven and I have an announcement to make."

The room seemed to have gotten smaller as everyone turned to stare at them, she noticed everyone's confused stares and waited for Robin to continue.

"We're having a baby…"

Everyone's jaws dropped and they stared at them in shock except for Starfire who seemed to be happy about having a new member in the team.

"What? You and Rae? You guys are serious?" Beastboy managed to blurt out.

Cyborg seemed to have stiffened and sent a death glare at Robin, Robin shifted uncomfortably under the stare and looked over at Raven. "You got my little sis' pregnant?" cyborg yelled as he took step towards Robin, his voice shook with confusion and anger.

She got up from the chair she was sitting at and walked in front on cyborg, he looked down at her and looked away trying to find something to say.

"It was my fault too, not just his, Cyborg." Cyborg sighed and grabbed her arm and started dragging her to the infirmary.

The others just stared at their backs as they left to the next room, Robin motioned for them to follow as the door closed behind Cyborg and Raven.

**(A/N: Thank you everybody for your lovely reviews, I actually didn't think anybody would like my story because I rushed through the first and second chapter. I hope this one was better than the first, and honestly right now I don't know where this story is going… I think I might end it after raven gives birth or something. Enjoy this chapter! I'll try updating faster from now on. Oh and please review it can be a flame I don't care as long as its not to mean.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**TheDreamChaser:** thank you! :) and here I updated fast this time!

**Nileyramy4eva:** okaii don't worry this chapter is here! Haha

**Latezz123:** haha here's the answer to your curiosity! And thanks for the advice it helped! (:

**RobRaealltheway:** yes I updated! Haha… and yeah its cooler if everyone knew because they might be more understanding and would want to help her out (even though Raven might not want it)

**Okaii on with the story! And yes I updated faster because this week I have to work on a science project and on Fri, Sat, and Sunday I'm not going to be able to work on it because I have a competition out of town and I will be busy…so I updated as fast as I can so you guys wouldn't have to wait a long time! So the next chapter after this might come next Monday.**

xXx

The constant beeping of the machines filled the air as Cyborg hooked Raven up to several different machines, he pulled out a sonogram machine from the medical closet and turned it on. It flashed to life and gave a few beeps before it was completely on.

Raven rolled her eyes and played with her fingers as Cyborg pulled it closer to the bed she was sitting on.

"Lay down Rae." She sent him a death glare and grumbled annoyingly at him.

"Is this really necessary Cyborg?"

"Yes, I have to check to see if the baby is all right."

"Bu-"

"No buts lay down please."

She laid down flat on her back and waited for Cyborg to say something, or do anything.

"Umm… do you mind if I cut your leotard so it can be easier for the machine to read any signs of the baby inside you."

Robin seemed to tense a bit as he saw Cyborg place the scissors near Ravens Stomach. She sent a reassuring smile in his direction to try and calm him a bit, but he was too focused in watching what cyborg was doing.

A cold breeze touched the skin on her stomach as Cyborg finished cutting her leotard, she started at the others as they watched the sonogram intently. Raven noticed Beastboy was actually being quite serious and wasn't making jokes right now, Starfire was smiling and talking a mile a minute as she talked to Robin about how she can help with the baby and what not, but Robin was gazing at her bare midsection as if wishing he could hide her from everyone's eyes.

"This might be a bit cold okay." Cyborg said as he covered her stomach in very cold gel looking stuff.

The feeling was strange to her as the probe traveled slowly over her flat stomach, she stared at the screen as she waited for Cyborg to say something, and everyone seemed to have moved closer to the bed as the picture of the fetus appeared on the screen. Starfire was pointing at it and asking Beastboy questions he couldn't seem to understand because she was talking to fast.

Raven smiled a bit at the picture and looked over at Robin who was also watching the screen with a small smile on his face. He looked down at her and grabbed her hand in his, he gave her hand a gentle squeeze and laced their fingers together.

Raven felt her face flush a bit at the simple action he was showing her, happy and love was squealing in her head while anger and hate was grumbling and complaining about all the noise.

"Well so far the baby is good Rae, but you're going to have to start taking prenatal vitamins each day. Other than that, next month we can do a check up on the baby again."

Raven nodded and sat up, she let her cloak fall around her shoulders and cover her body again.

"Oh friend Raven would you like me to accompany you to the mall of shopping!" she glided over to her bedside and was jumping up and down excitedly with her hands clasped in front of her while she was leaning towards her with pleading eyes.

"Oh… sure Starfire… let me just get new clothes on, okay?" Starfire squealed and nodded her head as she got up and headed towards the door.

She made her way to the door slowly and stopped right in front of the door, she turned to look at the others, and then she noticed for the first time that they weren't really teens anymore. She herself was already 19 years old, while Robin was already 20 and Starfire was 19; Cyborg of course was the oldest of the entire team, he was 26 years old, Beastboy was the youngest at 17 but he had matured over the years and she was surprised at that. She nodded and quietly exited the room, the door closed silently as she made her way out of the common room. Once in the hallway she picked up her pace and walked to her room quickly.

xXx

After getting back from the mall with Starfire, she was exhausted. She managed to convince Starfire not to buy anything for the baby until they found out the gender of it, Starfire had protested greatly but finally agreed after Raven promised another trip to the mall soon. Walking tiredly to her room, she opened her door quickly and dragged her feet to her bed where she plopped down on top of it and sighed.

"Tired already?" she heard a familiar voice from the other side of her room. She gazed in the direction were the voice came from and sighed, dragging her body in a sitting position she motioned to the spot next to her and waited for the person to come over.

"Robin what do you want? I really want to go to sleep already." Robin sighed and made his way over to her bed and sat in the spot she motioned for him.

"Raven… this is going to be tough, you know that right?"

"Yeah I know…"

"We're going to be short a member for a while. And then what happens if the villains try to attack when they find out about the baby…" she nodded her head in understanding and looked at him.

"We can ask the Titans East for help for a while."

He seemed to have thought this over a bit but finally shook his head, "Maybe… but they also have their own city to protect."

"Its just for a little bit you know. Its not going to be permanent." She laid back on her bed and stared up at her ceiling.

Everything was quiet for a while and her eyes were starting to close before Robin spoke up again, "I'll go ask Cyborg some things and see how long you will be able to fight before you have to stay home okay?" she nodded her head and closed her eyes.

He quietly stood up and made his way over to her door. She was barely asleep when she heard her door close behind him as he left, she snuggled deeper in her bed and gave into the sleep that wanted to consume her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews! And I wanna say I'm sorry how the last chapter turned out, I had done it in less than an hour and so when I typed it, I wasn't really thinking because I wanted to update but oh well. I cant change what ive done, well actually I can, but I prefer keeping it the way it is.**

**Okaii anyways read, enjoy, and tell me what you guys think. Oh and this one will be the shortest chapter! Okaii? I hope I did better on this one Haha. (:**

xXx

_She watched helplessly as a little girl ran down an empty dark hallway, the little girl turned and she saw how scared she looked. Her eyes were empty and looked haunted, raven colored hair stuck to her face as the fire alarm blared throughout the building and the sprinklers came on. The girl seemed to have lost her footing a bit, but managed to get up and keep running, the hallway seemed to go on forever but the little girl kept running._

_The little girl slipped and she cried out in pain as she hit her head against the cold wet floor, she listened carefully as fast heavy footsteps were not that far behind her. Her electric blue eyes widened and she tried to get up but couldn't, her body was aching and demanded rest. She closed her eyes and prayed for the person not to find her._

_She gasped as a strong hand wrapped tightly around her arm and pulled her arm, she struggled to pull free but the man was holding her tightly and wouldn't let go. She screamed as loud as she can but was instantly cut short by a hand that covered her small quivering mouth, she tried to pull free but the hand that gripped her arm clutched her tightly. She bit the hand that was covering her mouth and was instantly slapped across the face, the guard that prevented her tears from falling broke and the tears slid down cheek._

_The little girl stared with wide eyes at the man as he injected her arm with something, she felt the liquid run through her body and she felt unconsciousness overcome her._

Raven bolted up from her bed gasping for air, her arm felt tingly and she felt like she had been running for a while, she stared around her room and realized it was just a dream. _'It felt to real'_ she thought to herself as she tried to slow down her breathing. She felt her stomach knot up and she placed a shaky hand to try to calm her unborn child.

It was a strange dream to her because she had never seen that little girl in her life, but for some reason she seemed so familiar. She felt like she needed to help her out but really didn't know how to. She laid back down on her bed and stared up at her ceiling, closing her eyes she fell asleep again, only this time in a dreamless sleep


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate you guys still like my story and stuck with it for this long! Haha so please read and tell me what you think of this chapter… I do accept All types of reviews, but I would really like some constructive criticism. So please read and review? Hehe (:**

xXx

**16 weeks**

Four months… Four long months… it seemed like the days are dragging by, the hours seemed to be stretching out as far as she can she. It wasn't helping that Cyborg wanted to check with her almost every THREE days. Of course now around this time she would be showing, and she wasn't really liking the idea.

And of course the cravings… the were strange to her, she never really ate, but now she thinks that's all she's doing. Eating. Early in the morning or very late in the night, always eating. She hated it. Robin told her it was normal and not worry too much about it, but it was hard. She read that after many pregnant women gave birth, sometimes their body wouldn't go back to the way it was before they got pregnant, and it was all because of food.

The last month had went by fast for her, there was only small crimes happening in the city and she was allowed to help out. She got from where she was sitting on the couch and made her way to the small fridge in the kitchen, just as she was reaching for the handle the loud blaring alarm went off and the room was flashing red. The other titans rushed into the room and robin went to work on the computer to see who it was this time.

"Eating again Raven?" Beastboy laughed at her from where he was standing. She glared at him and flipped him off, he put his hands up in mock surrender and laughed nervously. "Yeah Beastboy I am, you try being pregnant and see what those stupid cravings do to you!" she yelled at him.

"Guys stop fighting… well it's just Control Freak stealing from another store." Robin said as he stood up from the computer. His eyes traveled fro each one of his teammates and they nodded at him, his gaze finally landed on hers and she nodded. Her hand absentmindedly went to her barely noticeable stomach, even though she knew it was a small crime she was still scared. She was scared for her unborn child, she was scared that the villains they go up against would find out about her and use her as bait for the other titans.

Robin walked up to her and took her hands in his, "Nothing is going to happen, I'll make sure of it," she let him lead her out of the room to the waiting titans in the garage. She silently got into the T-car with Cyborg and they sped out of the garage to the store on the other side of the city.

"Nervous Rae?" Cyborg asked.

"I'm always nervous Cyborg."

"It's just Control Freak."

"But it won't always be him."

"What do you mean Rae?"

"We won't always be fighting someone as easy as Control Freak. And it won't help that I'm already starting to show."

"You're nervous for the baby then?"

"Of course I am! It's not every day that I get pregnant."

"I hope not." Raven smiled at him and patted his arm reassuringly.

"Don't worry Cy."

He smiled and rolled to a stop as they came up to the small store with broken windows and glass shattered everywhere. She stepped out of the car and listened as yelling could be heard from inside. She followed Cyborg inside and watched as things were flying around in the air, a group of people were huddled in the back of the store staring in shock as Control Freak argued with some little kid that was brave enough to step up to him.

She couldn't help but smile as the little boy crossed his short arms over his chest and yelled at control Freak, she noted his annoyed expression and twitching eye.

"He's getting owned by a little boy." Cyborg whispered to her, she nodded just as the other three titans came through the door and looked around the store.

"You're stupid, that is so not the best movie right now!" The little boy said and turned his head as if telling him he wasn't going to listen to what he said.

"No YOU are stupid, this movie is SO the best movie out right now."

"Haha, DUDE!" after hearing Beastboy's voice both the little boy and control Freak Turned to face him. Control Freak's face lit up and his lips twisted into an evil smile.

"Well if it isn't my arch nemesis, the Teen Titans!" he yelled and drew out his remote from his pocket.

"Leave the kid alone." Robin said in a leader voice.

"So not going to happen! This little pip squeak broke my first remote and he owes me money for it."

"You know he's just a kid right? Its very unlikely for him to have money." Ravens monotone voice sounded from behind the group.

Control Freak rolled his eyes, raising his remote, he started clicking buttons and laughed as things started to pummel the team. Robin blocked most of the things being thrown at him with his bo-staff, Cyborg shot at the stuff with his Sonic canon, and Raven put up a shield to block the stuff. Beastboy turned into a Rhino and charged at him, Control Freak turned and ran from the charging animal and tripped on some loose wires, he fell to the ground knocking a shelf over. A large TV fell from the shelf and hit him on the head, knocking him unconscious.

Beastboy morphed back to his human form and stared at the 'villain', "Dude, That was too easy."

Robin nodded and shrugged, he walked over to the man and dragged him outside where the police were waiting.

"What a waste of time," Raven mumbled as she stepped into the car, she shut the door and waited for cyborg to join her in the car and drive her back home.

**xXx**

**so I actually am really proud of this chapter, I think I actually did really well haha. (: tell me what you guys think, please review… until the next chapter! Bye!**


End file.
